


you are not stubborn

by francos



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francos/pseuds/francos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temperature in the 20s didn't exactly scream 'let's fuck'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are not stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> where tf is luntoria on this site?

"Can you please tell me why we didn't buy the air conditioning unit last week? Seriously, I'm curious." 

Victoria glared at Luna across the room as she opened yet another window behind the fire escape. As she looked around their small apartment she had to agree, this was not exactly an ideal place to spend a hot summer. "I know this isn't ... desirable at the moment but we'll manage! ," she responded with a sigh as she sat next to Luna on the brown loveseat where Amber may have walked in on them making out, once or twice.

"It's no big deal, I can get one as soon as tomorrow if you just-" she was cut off by a pillow thrown at her face.

"No. No more spending, I'm trying to save remember? It's not even that bad.." she paused glancing at Luna's tired sweat glazed face "and if you shower a couple times a day it's almost like it's not even twenty-eight degrees!" she went on like that was even plausible. "But it does have it's perks," she smirked as she put her hand on Luna's bare knee.

Luna stopped fanning herself with a newspaper just to shove her hand off. "You're really thinking of sex when I'm sweating out of every place possible?" she stated giving Victoria an absurd look.

"When it's hot it makes me well. Hot." She replied with a knowing grin. Luna wanted it too, of course, but temperature in the 20s didn't exactly scream 'let's fuck'. Victoria was in her favourite black hotpants too.. along with the pink tank top that showed her perfect collarbones. Luna bumped knees with Victoria as she edged closer and turned fully towards her.

"You're wearing those shorts again," she commented as they both leaned into each other and ran her hand down her legs gently. Victoria laughed quietly, "Well that may have been on purpose to get us into this situation," she replied wiggling her eyebrows. Luna giggled but felt touched by the thought of Victoria especially picking those shorts to get this exact reaction from her.

Victoria kissed her softly as she placed her hand on her face. Luna sighed as she broke apart to move her fringe to the side neatly. When she looked back Victoria was smiling. "Look at you always taking care of me, what would I do without you." Luna smiled back proudly, "not much probably, considering I clean the place and always feed the dog." Victoria leaned back splaying her hand on her chest in fake disbelief, "I feed Rice! ...at least 25% of the time..." she retorted.

Luna patted her head quickly as she stood up, "alright Vic, I don't believe you but, okay." She replied walking towards the front door. Victoria shot up, "wait where are you going, I thought we had a good thing going here?" she said nodding and gesturing to the couch. Luna scoffed, "uh, ice cream first." Victoria grabbed her bag and followed her out the door, "now _that_ is a good idea." She grinned and shut the door after her.


End file.
